


It’s because of Truth serum!

by camminare



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, He’s a bit weird, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff Jake, Jake loves Sunghoon THAT much, Jakehoon, M/M, Pining, Prefect Jake, Slytherin Sunghoon, Sunghoon is dumb, Sunghoon’s a bit bad boy(?), Sungjake
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camminare/pseuds/camminare
Summary: Sunghoon itu anak paling menyebalkan seantero Slytherin, menurut Jake. Kelakuannya membuat tepuk jidat, namun siapa yang menyangka dibalik tingkah usil, menyebalkan, dan agak sombongnya, Sunghoon ternyata peduli. Peduli pada semua orang dan... padanyaTapi itu tidak berarti jika Jake spesial bagi Sunghoon, bukan?
Relationships: Park Sunghoon/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	It’s because of Truth serum!

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is my first sungjake fic on AO3;) aku haus sungjake hogwarts au so.... its a mess and weird honestly but!!! i hope!! you guys!! enjoy it!! anyway!! heheh;)
> 
> stan sungjake y’all 😔✌️
> 
> oh!! don’t forget to tap kudos if you liked it:D and your feedbacks would be appreciated:DDD

_Good boys falling in love with bad boys is such a cliché, right?_

Tentu saja Jake tahu bahwa pada dasarnya Slytherin tidak semuanya berisi orang-orang buruk, namun Park Sunghoon adalah sebuah pengecualian, dia yang paling menyebalkan. Dia sombong dan lancang, penipu ulung, dan pembuat masalah (ia memang agak sedikit berbeda dibanding anak-anak Slytherin lainnya) sampai Kepala Sekolah sudah angkat tangan menghadapinya. Terkadang Jake bertanya-tanya apakah Sorting Hat salah menempatkan asrama Sunghoon, namun setelah menilik balik tingkah lakunya, Jake menyadari jika ia benar-benar Slytherin. Jake, sebagai prefek Hufflepuff terkadang malas sekali jika harus bertatap muka dengannya seperti;

_"Hey, prefie, lo lagi ngapain?" Sunghoon menyapanya dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Jake hanya mengernyitkan keningnya, berniat untuk tidak menggubrisnya._

_"Ya lagi patroli lah? Mending lo sekarang balik ke asrama,"_

_"Mau gue temenin nggak?"_

_"Mending lo temenin gue ke kantor Profesor Snape biar dia ngasih lo detensi,"_

_"Ouch, takut."_

Atau menangkapnya ketika sedang menggunakan mantera yang seharusnya tidak ia gunakan.

_"Kenapa lo bikin pot-pot bunga petunia jadi punya kaki?! Liat! Sekarang mereka berlarian!" Jake menghela nafas dengan putus asa dan Sunghoon hanya menertawakannya._

_"Iseng aja," balasnya enteng._

Namun, Jake juga mendengar bahwa Sunghoon menceritakan kisah-kisah menakutkan kepada siswa yang lebih muda tentang monster di Hutan Terlarang yang menyerang anak-anak pemberontak, bertujuan untuk menjauhkan mereka dari masalah dan Jake menganggapnya keren karena Sunghoon ternyata cukup peduli dibalik tingkah menyebalkannya. Di sisi lain, Jake sangat menyukai aturan dan sangat mematuhinya. Dan orang seperti Sunghoon tidaklah masuk ke dalam daftar orang-orang yang satu frekuensi dengannya. Lalu mengapa pandangan matanya selalu berkeliaran di sekitar meja Slytherin ketika di Aula Besar?

***

Semuanya dimulai pada saat Natal tahun lalu. Selama kunjungan Hogsmeade, Jake tidak dapat ikut karena ia harus memastikan bahwa mereka yang tetap tinggal di kastil tidak menimbulkan masalah. Jake memang sudah pernah ke Hogsmeade, namun tetap saja ia ingin menikmati segelas butterbeer atau sesuatu yang manis saat cuaca dingin bersalju daripada berjalan di koridor-koridor kosong. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Jake harus tetap menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang prefek dan mengeluh tidak akan membuat butterbeer tiba-tiba muncul di depannya.

Saat berjalan-jalan di koridor, Jake hanya berpapasan dengan beberapa anak tahun pertama dan kedua yang belum pulang ke rumah untuk liburan. Karena mereka belum dibolehkan keluar dari kastil, kebanyakan dari mereka hanya berkeliaran di kastil yang kini nampak sunyi atau bermain salju di luar sana. Seharusnya Jake tidak terkejut ketika ia bertemu dengan Sunghoon yang juga tetap tinggal di kastil karena ia dilarang untuk berkunjung ke Hogsmeade sebagai hukuman dari beberapa kenakalannya. Jika Jake tidak salah ingat, Sunghoon pernah menyihir lusinan burung pipit ketika pesta akhir tahun dan menyebabkan keributan yang cukup besar. Jadi ya, Sunghoon tidak diizinkan melakukan perjalanan ke Hogsmeade di tahun terakhirnya. 

Sunghoon nampak mendekati pintu masuk sebuah lorong rahasia yang berada di belakang patung Gregory the Smarmy yang telah diperingatkan oleh prefek sebelumnya kepada Jake untuk tidak mendekatinya.

"Hey, lo mau kemana?" Jake memanggilnya, dengan cepat menghampirinya dan untunglah Sunghoon menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Ke luar," Sunghoon menoleh ke arah Jake, melempar sebuah senyum miring dan jawaban singkat tanpa malu atau penyesalan, "Lo nggak bisa keluar kalo nama lo nggak ada dalam daftar atau punya surat izin tertulis," Jake melafalkan peraturan yang diajarkan selama bertahun-tahun dan Sunghoon hanya memutar matanya malas.

"Pernah nggak lo liat satu kertas yang bisa menghentikan gue sebelumnya?" Jake mengerutkan keningnya, kini mengarahkan tongkatnya pada Sunghoon kalau-kalau ia mencoba bermain kotor. 

"Gue nggak bisa ngebiarin lo pergi," dan Sunghoon hanya mendesah kecewa. "Ayolah, prefie kecil, sekarang lagi natal loh. Apa nggak bisa lo sedikit baik ke gue? Seharusnya para Hufflepuff itu baik kan?" Jake memijit pelipisnya yang mendadak pening. Astaga, anak ini! Dia pikir dia siapa?!

"Fine," Jake menghela napas, tetapi tidak percaya jika ia benar-benar menyetujuinya. Ia merasa kasihan melihatnya sendirian di kastil sementara teman-temannya sedang asyik berlibur. "Cepet pergi sebelum gue berubah pikiran. Dan jangan sampe ketauan!" 

"Gotcha!" Sunghoon menjentikkan jarinya dan melempar senyum mempesona, dengan jahil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Jake yang kini dengan cepat berbalik karena merasakan pipinya terbakar di cuaca dingin.

Keesokan harinya Jake menemukan sekotak potongan krim nougat dan satu tong besar permen berbagai rasa bertie botts di atas tempat tidurnya. 

"Apa ini?" Jake menunjuk makanan-makanan itu dengan bingung dan melihat ke sekeliling ruangan yang ia bagi dengan beberapa anak Hufflepuff lainnya. 

"Oh. Sunghoon tadi minta gue buat ngasih itu ke lo," jawab Hueningkai santai seolah itu bukanlah masalah yang besar. Jake tidak pernah mendapatkan hadiah dari siapapun terutama dari anak laki-laki seperti Sunghoon. Jake berpikir bahwa ini pasti hanya lelucon belaka mengingat bagaimana tingkah Sunghoon selama ini yang selalu membuatnya naik darah. Anak itu selalu iseng, tentu saja kali ini pun pasti sama. Sunghoon terkenal dengan tingkahnya yang tidak masuk akal. Membelikannya hadiah dari Honeydukes sebagai ucapan terima kasih, Jake jelas menaruh curiga. Ia bahkan menghindari makanan itu beberapa hari sampai akhirnya menyerah dan mencoba untuk mencicipinya. Nougatnya meleleh di mulutnya dengan sempurna. Tanpa efek samping yang sempat dicurigainya. 

Begitulah semuanya dimulai dan tidak ada perubahan selama lima bulan terakhir. Tidak ada sama sekali. Jadi Jake berpikir hari ini mungkin akan sama seperti hari lainnya.

Oh, tidak. Jake salah.

Profesor kelas Ramuan terkenal dengan metode pengajarannya yang unik seperti menawarkan sedikit ramuan sebagai hadiahnya. Tugasnya mudah, hanya perlu menemukan ramuan kebahagiaan di antara tujuh ramuan lainnya. Peraturannya adalah ketika seseorang merasa yakin dengan pilihannya, ia harus meminum ramuan tersebut apapun yang terjadi. Jake sangat yakin dengan pilihannya, tetapi begitu lidahnya mengecap rasa pahit, di situ lah Jake menyadari kesalahan yang dibuatnya. Ia merasa sangat bodoh karena mencampur deskripsi aroma peppermint dari Veritaserum dan Elixir of Euphoria, mengakibatkannya meminum ramuan yang salah. Rasanya sangat buruk, namun bukan jenis yang mematikan. Itu adalah ramuan kebenaran.

"Jangan khawatir. Efek sampingnya akan hilang setelah beberapa jam," ucap profesor menenangkan seorang gadis yang sudah memiliki telinga gajah.

Tetap saja menurut Jake itu tidak membantu sama sekali.

"Lo kenapa? Kok kayak nggak bahagia gitu," sahabatnya, Jay, menunggunya di depan pintu, mendorong tubuh Jake ketika ia telah meninggalkan kelas dan Jake pun segera memukulnya.

"Udah jelas gue nggak bahagia! Gue habis mengacau parah banget. Gue kenapa bego banget? Padahal gue udah yakin, sangat yakin karena gue udah nulis semuanya..." Jake terus mengoceh tidak seperti biasanya tetapi yang ia katakan adalah kejujuran namun tetap saja itu buruk dan sebelum Jay sempat menyela, Jake tiba-tiba membeku di tengah kalimatnya. Tatapannya mengikuti sosok yang baru saja keluar dari Dungeon Slytherin.

"Okay. Jadi apa yang bikin lo tiba-tiba jadi senyum-senyum?" Jay bertanya sambil menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang lehernya. Ia tidak tahu harus membantu Jake seperti apa karena ia biasanya tidak begitu mencolok dan impulsif, atau tipe-tipe yang moodnya berubah-ubah dari gila menjadi melamun dalam hitungan detik. Biasanya Jake akan mengabaikan pertanyaan Jay dengan menjawab, _"nothing"_ tapi karena ia meminum ramuan kebenaran, lidahnya kini mengungkap kejujuran, "Sunghoon baru saja lewat," jawabnya.

"Ya terus?" Jay yang malang, dia masih belum mengerti apa-apa. Ia melebarkan mata dan berusaha mengorek lebih jauh, beruntung baginya karena ramuan itu membuat Jake bersemangat untuk mengatakan apapun yang ada di pikirannya. 

"Lo pernah nggak sih merhatiin gimana Sunghoon selalu make tas punggungnya di satu bahu? Dia keren banget," bisiknya pada Jay, "Dan ingat nggak pas dia buat satu kesalahan ceroboh dengan pake mantera yang bikin rambut dia berubah jadi pink? Dan dia cuma ketawa, gue mengaguminya karena itu. Kalo gue pasti bakal malu banget. Ya Tuhan... kenapa gue banyak banget ngomong?!"

"Tolol! Lo naksir Sunghoon!" Jay berseru sedikit lebih keras. Jake langsung terdiam sesaat untuk mengendalikan otaknya dan mengucapkan, _"Jangan katakan, jangan katakan, jangan katakan!"_

Namun Jake tetap mengatakan yang sejujurnya, sial betul efek ramuan itu. "Ya begitulah,"

"Nggak mungkin," Jay menatapnya dengan tidak percaya. Dia tidak mengira jika hari ini akhirnya datang juga, hari dimana Jake mengakui sesuatu seperti itu dengan lantang, apalagi ini menyangkut si pembuat onar Hogwarts yang terkenal.

"Assa!" Sebuah lukisan berseru senang, bertepuk tangan, dan menyeringai lebar. Lukisan itu terlihat berasal dari zaman Renaisans namun tampaknya ia cukup modern untuk mengetahui apa artinya _"naksir"_

"Ini adalah romansa paling menarik yang kami dengar sejak drama tahun lalu antara dua profesor. Dan sekarang adalah giliran seorang prefek Hufflepuff dan pembuat keonaran Slytherin. Ini hampir mirip dengan kisah Verona yang tragis yang selalu ditangisi oleh teman lama kita, William." 

"Tolong, tolong jangan kasih tau siapapun." Jake beralih ke lukisan dan memohon padanya dengan tatapan memelas, "Oh. Tapi apa gunanya gosip kalo nggak untuk diceritakan?" Pria dalam lukisan tertawa dengan hati-hati dan keluar dari bingkainya untuk pindah ke lukisan lain sampai ia benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Jake. Jadi saat efek ramuannya sudah hilang, seluruh orang di kastil, setidaknya setiap lukisan dan sebagian besar hantu tahu tentang orang yang Jake sukai. Great!

***

Di antara tembok-tembok batu tua ini, cinta tulus Jake tidak dapat dirahasiakan lama-lama lagi. Hogwarts adalah tempat yang bahkan dinding-dindingnya memiliki telinga. Oke, mungkin bukan dindingnya, namun setiap lukisan yang digantung di dinding pasti punya telinga, jadi sama saja. Jake benar-benar tidak menyukai ejekan dari pria paruh baya dan beraksen kental di ruang rekreasi Hufflepuff, atau wanita yang selalu mengomel setiap kali Jake berjalan ke kelas Astronomi. Mereka benar-benar tidak bisa diam, mereka ingin Sunghoon segera mengetahui tentang rasa suka Jake kepadanya.

"Oooh, apa kamu udah ngasih tau Sunghoon? Apa dia sudah tau?" lukisan wanita itu bernyanyi dan Jake mendesis untuk memintanya diam, "Sst! Diamlah!" Beruntunglah karena sepertinya kata-katanya belum sampai ke telinga Sunghoon, laki-laki yang membawakannya hadiah dari Hogsmeade. Dan sejak saat itu Sunghoon sesekali menyembunyikan beberapa permen di saku jubah Jake secara diam-diam menggunakan mantera. Memang terdengar konyol, namun sepertinya itu cara kekanak-kanakan Sunghoon untuk berterimakasih padanya karena Jake tidak mengadu.

Jake tidak pernah melihat atau berbicara lagi dengan Sunghoon. Entah karena Jake menghindarinya atau Sunghoon yang telah berhenti membuat masalah, yang jujur saja sangat tidak mungkin. Jake terus berbohong pada dirinya sendiri jika ia baik-baik saja. Karena memang begitu kan...? pikirnya ragu. Hari-hari berlalu dan Jake semakin dekat dengan ujian N.E.W.T yang membuatnya gelisah sepanjang waktu. Terutama ketika Jake melihat adik-adik kelasnya menikmati cuaca yang hangat daripada memaksakan diri untuk belajar seperti yang harus ia lakukan. Tahun terakhirnya di Hogwarts hampir berakhir. Jake sangat suka berada di sini, ia menyukai pepohonan yang ada di sini, sihir yang selalu ada di sekelilingnya, dan dinding kastil dengan semua lukisan yang mulutnya terus mengoceh. Menengok sedikit ke hari-hari sebelumnya, ada sedikit penyesalan di hati Jake ketika ia mengingat jika dia tidak pernah bertindak apapun atas segala perasaannya untuk Sunghoon. Dan kini Jake harus hidup dengan "seandainya" selama sisa hidupnya. 

Di hari Jumat depan, Jake mengacaukan ujian Mantra Lanjutannya dan ia tidak ingin melakukan apapun selain lari ke toilet terdekat untuk menangis dan menghindari tatapan kecewa dari profesor. Saat itulah Jake tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang di koridor dalam perjalanannya ke toilet.

"Maaf," Jake menggumamkan permintaan maaf, kepalanya tertunduk karena ia tidak menginginkan orang lain melihat wajah kacaunya. "Oh, hai prefie kecil, gimana hasil ujiannya?" Sunghoon bertanya dengan riang namun tidak lama kemudian ia menyadari raut mendung dari Jake dan suaranya dengan cepat berubah menjadi selembut beludru. Itu terdengar menenangkan dan sedikit menghibur Jake, "Hey, what's wrong?" tanya Sunghoon lagi. Jake mencoba mengabaikan lukisan-lukisan di belakangnya yang mulai menggodanya dan ia hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Gue baru aja gagal di ujian Mantra. Gue nggak tau kalo gue masih punya kesempatan buat masuk ke Kementrian Sihir atau nggak." Jake berkedip cepat untuk mencegah air matanya jatuh. Iya, Jake menginginkan bekerja di kantor Kementrian Sihir yang membosankan namun kini ia pasti tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya. Jake menghembuskan nafasnya lelah, ia tidak mau menatap Sunghoon dan melihat rasa iba dari wajahnya. 

"Dengar. Kayaknya hasilnya nggak seburuk yang lo kira deh," Sunghoon terus menggelengkan kepalanya dan melempar senyum tipis. Jantung Jake rasanya berdegup kencang karena ia kini tidak dapat berpaling dari senyuman Sunghoon yang menenangkannya.

"Tapi emang gue bikin kacau. Gue salah melafal mantra wine-making dengan water-making yang bikin mug yang seharusnya lompat dan ngelakuin backflip malah jatuh dari meja setelah satu kali coba," Jake menjelaskan dengan senyum pahit.

"Liat gue, Jake." Suara Sunghoon sangat lembut saat ia berbicara, itu membuat perutnya seperti diisi oleh kupu-kupu yang berterbangan. Dan wow... apa Sunghoon benar-benar tahu namanya? Karena seingatnya Sunghoon selalu memanggilnya dengan; prefie, prefek Hufflepuff, atau prefie kecil.

Sunghoon menyentuh dagu Jake dan mengangkat wajahnya agar mau menatapnya. Matanya yang biasanya dipenuhi oleh binar menyebalkan, kini memancarkan ketulusan, menyapu setiap detail wajah Jake di depannya, "Lo itu paling pintar di angkatan kita dan yang terbaik di pelajaran Mantra. Pasti lo cuma terlalu khawatir padahal gue yakin hasilnya pasti nggak seburuk yang lo kira,"

"Nggak! Gue yakin kalo gue—" Jake bersiap untuk memprotes walaupun tidak dapat dipungkiri jika pujian Sunghoon terus terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Apa Sunghoon mengira Jake sepintar itu?

"Gue punya ide," seru Sunghoon tiba-tiba dan menarik tangan Jake ke ujung koridor. Jake tidak dapat mengatakan tidak padanya dan membiarkan Sunghoon menyeretnya sementara Jake menggosok matanya dengan lengan jubahnya dan mengabaikan bisikan-bisikan bersemangat yang datang dari dinding yang ada di sekitarnya. Jake tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun sampai mereka keluar dari kastil lalu menuju sebuah hutan di depannya dan saat itulah Jake memiliki firasat buruk tentang kemana mereka akan pergi.

"Kita mau kemana—" pertanyaan itu menghilang di tenggorokannya saat Jake semakin yakin bahwa kecurigaannya benar. Langkah Jake berhenti saat ia mengerutkan alisnya tegas, "Nggak! Gue nggak mau pergi ke Hutan Terlarang!"

"Kenapa nggak? Hidup itu butuh sedikit tantangan. Lagipula mereka nggak mungkin ngeluarin lo dari Hogwarts," desah Sunghoon dramatis, kini melepas genggaman tangannya dengan Jake namun Jake masih dapat merasakan bekas sentuhan Sunghoon di tangannya. Untuk sesaat keduanya hanya berdiri di sana, tidak bergerak seperti patung dan hanya saling menatap. Lalu Sunghoon tiba-tiba menerbitkan senyum miring dan disitulah Jake tahu jika dirinya telah kalah dari Sunghoon.

"Sebagai seorang prefek, lo seharusnya menghentikan gue kan? Tapi gimana caranya lo menghentikan gue tanpa ngikutin gue? Haha." Sunghoon memprovokasinya dan Jake tahu itu saat ia melihat Sunghoon yang semakin jauh ke dalam hutan. Rasanya ia harus memanggil Hagrid untuk membantunya menghentikan Sunghoon tapi kata-katanya terjebak di kepalanya. _Hidup itu butuh sedikit tantangan._ Jadi tidak masalah, kan?

Jake menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum menginjakkan kaki di jalan setapak dan perlahan menghilang dibalik bayang-bayang pepohonan hutan yang menakutkan. Jake hanya beberapa langkah masuk ke dalam hutan yang redup dan melihat Sunghoon yang dengan santai bersandar ke batang pohon dengan tangannya yang menyilang di dada, seperti sedang menunggu Jake. Ia tersenyum cerah ketika melihat Jake dan Jake harus membuang mukanya yang tersipu dari tatapan Sunghoon yang intens. “Ayo lewat sini,” Sunghoon memanggil Jake untuk mendekat, memimpin jalan ke bagian hutan yang lebih dalam dan Jake hanya mencengkeram tongkat sihirnya seolah-olah itu adalah sabuk pengamannya. Saat Jake bertanya dengan nada bercanda tentang apakah Sunghoon akan membunuhnya dan mengubur mayatnya di Hutan Terlarang, keduanya telah mencapai lahan rumput yang gelap dan Jake hanya dapat menahan napasnya.

“Oh my... apa ini bayi Unicorn?” Jake berseru ketika ia melihat makhluk kuda berbulu emas. Mereka pasti masih sangat muda karena warnanya belum berubah. “Ya,” Sunghoon mengangguk, senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya. Ia bahkan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jake, tapi Jake masih terlalu sibuk memperhatikan unicorn yang mendekatinya. “Gimana lo bisa tau tempat ini?” Jake bertanya dengan heran, ia dengan hati-hati menepuk punggung hewan itu dengan lembut ketika meringkuk di dekatnya.

“Gue suka nongkrong di sini kalo lagi suntuk,” Jake mendongak atas jawaban Sunghoon dan mendapati pemuda Slytherin yang menatapnya dalam sehingga membuat Jake sedikit pusing namun hangat di dalam. Sunghoon hanya tersenyum lebar dan Jake tidak punya pilihan selain membalasnya dengan senyum manisnya. Di sana, jauh di dalam hutan entah bagaimana keduanya kini bukanlah prefek Hufflepuff dan si anak Slytherin, namun mereka hanyalah dua anak laki-laki yang banyak tertawa, berbincang tentang peluang dan rencana masa depan sampai matahari terbenam.

Jake kini mengetahui lebih banyak tentang Sunghoon dari yang sebelumnya dan ia merasa dirinya jatuh lebih dalam ke pesona Sunghoon. Sunghoon bilang jika dirinya ingin bekerja dengan para Muggle-borns karena mereka terkadang disalahpahami tapi dia juga akan dengan senang hati membuka toko seperti Zonko’s Joke Shop. Dia bercerita tentang keluarganya dan bagaimana ayahnya mendapatkan pekerjaan di London sebelum ia berusia sebelas tahun dan betapa terkejut dan antusiasnya semua orang ketika mengetahui dirinya adalah seorang penyihir. Sunghoon menceritakan lelucon konyol, cerita lucu, dan begitu banyak hal yang menarik di luar dunia sihir di sekitar tempat tinggalnya. Keduanya benar-benar menikmati waktu sampai terdengar lolongan dari seekor serigala yang menjadi tanda bahwa mereka harus kembali ke kastil.

Saat kembali ke kastil, Sunghoon terus menemaninya sampai pintu masuk Hufflepuff. Jake berdiri dengan canggung, tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada Sunghoon. Lalu kembali mengingat jika tahun ajarannya akan segera berakhir dan setelah itu ia mungkin akan berpisah dengan Sunghoon.

“Tadi seru banget. Makasih udah bawa gue ke sana,” Jake bergumam pelan, pipinya memerah padam namun beruntunglah Sunghoon tidak menyadarinya karena cahaya obor bersinar dari kejauhan. Namun tetap saja, mata Sunghoon berbinar bahkan dalam kegelapan. “Sama-sama. I hope you feel better,”

Jake kini merasa jauh lebih baik, sebenarnya. Seperti ribuan kilogram beban terangkat dari pundaknya, dan ketika Jake ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang selama ini dipendamnya pada Sunghoon, sebuah suara dengan nada tidak sabaran membentaknya, atau lebih tepatnya membentak Sunghoon.

“Kiss him, idiot!” Sunghoon nampaknya tidak terlalu terkejut dengan saran dari lukisan itu sementara Jake hampir saja melompat dari tempatnya dan ingin kabur. Sunghoon dengan tenang menolak gagasan dari lukisan itu, “Nggak bakal. Aku ini pria sejati, aku bakal nunggu. Well, seenggaknya sampe kencan kedua,” Sunghoon tersenyum pada Jake, dan oh, ini terlihat sangat konyol dan Jake tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Apa Jake sedang tertidur di jam pelajaran? atau ia sedang bermimpi? Tidak mungkin orang yang disukainya baru saja merencanakan kencan kedua bahkan berniat untuk menciumnya.

“Jadi yang tadi itu kencan?!”

“Mungkin?” Sunghoon sedikit berpikir ketika perasaan ragu menyergapnya, matanya tidak lepas dari Jake. Ia meremat tangannya sendiri yang terasa basah oleh keringat karena gugup, padahal ia telah mencoba untuk tetap tenang dengan senyum percaya dirinya seperti biasa. Dan Jake berpikir; persetan dengan rasa takut atau malu, menurut Jake ini adalah kesempatan dan waktu yang tepat atau tidak sama sekali dan ia akan menyesal di kemudian hari.

“Hey, Sunghoon,”

“Hm?” Sunghoon membalas lembut sekali. Sialan, jantung Jake rasanya ingin melompat dari tempatnya, “Gue suka sama lo,” Jake menyatakannya sejelas mungkin dan sebuah senyum mengembang di wajah Sunghoon dengan mata anak itu yang kini membentuk bulan sabit. 

“Gue tau,” balasnya enteng.

“Apa?” Jake berkedip, ia terkejut namun Sunghoon hanya mengangkat bahu sebelum ia pergi tanpa sepatah kata. “Gue tau kok. Kalo enggak, mana mungkin lo ngebiarin gue lolos begitu aja waktu yang lainnya pergi ke Hogsmeade. Lagipula, lukisan-lukisan di sini sedikit ngasih tau gue,” bisiknya sambil melirik lukisan dinding yang tengah menguping. 

“I knew it, damn!” Jake tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya. Dan ketika Sunghoon mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat pada Jake, jantungnya berdegup menggila. “Hey, prefie kecil. Mau pergi kencan kedua dan jadi pacarku tidak?” tanya Sunghoon dengan suaranya yang turun sangat rendah. Membuat Jake sedikit merinding. Jake tahu jika Sunghoon memang sepercaya diri itu sehingga ia pun kini tidak ragu lagi untuk membalasnya, “Iya, ular idiot.” Jake mengangguk dan menjawab dengan sedikit malu, sebagai gantinya, Sunghoon dengan lembut mengecup pipinya, berharap malam ini Jake tidur nyenyak dan bermimpi tentangnya. Dengan jantung yang berdebar, Jake melangkah masuk ke ruang rekreasi Hufflepuff setelah Sunghoon berpamitan untuk kembali ke Dungeon Slytherin. Wajahnya memerah dan tubuhnya melemas, rasanya Jake ingin melompat karena rasa bahagia yang memenuhi hatinya.

Park Sunghoon sialan! 

“Oh! Manisnya pasangan muda~~” salah satu lukisan bergoyang dan bernyanyi namun kali ini Jake tidak memintanya untuk tutup mulut.

_—fin._


End file.
